Jamie Green
Jamie Green is a British racing driver and DTM competitor, having competed in the championship since 2005.'Jamie Green', dtm.com, (DTM, 2015), http://www.dtm.com/en/driver/jamie-green?language=en-gb, (Accessed 15/05/2015) Green has driven for both Mercedes-Benz and Audi in his time in the DTM, and currently competes for Team Rosberg with an Audi RS5 DTM. Current Season Green competes with the #53 Audi RS5 DTM, and impressed in both testing and the season opener DTM Festival.'Jamie Green', wikipedia.org, (Wikipedia, 06/05/2015), http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Jamie_Green, (Accessed 15/05/2015) Green took victory from pole position in the season opening race, before finishing thirteenth in the second race of the weekend. Background After five seasons of karting in Britain, Green entered the 2001 British Formula Renault Winter Series, taking seventh. His second, full season of British Formula Renault saw Green take the runner-up spot in 2002, a feat he repeated in the 2003 British Formula 3 Championship. Then, in 2004, Green took the Formula 3 Euro Series title at his first attempt, with Mercedes offering him a chance in the DTM as a reward. DTM History Green's debut came in 2005 at Hockenheim, where he scored points in a then new Mercedes C-Class. He went on to stand on the podium twice that season, including a second place finish at the season finale. He topped this in 2006, taking three podiums, including another at Hockenheim, on his way to fifth in the final standings. Green also stood on the podium at his home race at Brands Hatch. Green Glory 2007 started with a run of mid-poits finishes for Green in four of the first five races, before a strong, but hampered second half of the season. The highlight for Green, however, was his double success at the final two rounds of the season, taking his first DTM victory in Barcelona and following it up with victory at the season finale at Hockenheim. Those results earned him fourth overall, with 34.5 points. It was a similarly successful 2008 campaign for Green, with a further two victories coming at Mugello and the Norisring. Fourth once again that season, Green moved to the Persson Motorsport team for 2009, which saw him take a second victory at the Norisring. He made it a hatrick of Norisring wins in 2010 , although those would be his only two wins over his two seasons on his Persson Motorsport return. In 2011, Green returned to Team HWA, in what proved to be the final season for the Mercedes C-Class, for which he won its last race at the season finale at Hockenheim. In 2012, Green established his place as the most successful DTM driver in Nuremberg, taking an unrivaled fourth victory at the Norisring. This was his last race win for Mercedes in the DTM, with Green moving to Audi in 2013. Changing colours Green struggled in his first two seasons with Audi, failing to get to grips with the Audi RS5 DTM until atleast the eighth round of 2013. However, his pace steadily improved, and by the conclusion of the 2014 season, Green was back in the top ten in the final standings, having just missed out on a fifth victory at the Norisring. After a successful testing session at Oschersleben in the pre-season for 2015, Green dominated the opening weekend in Hockenheim. Taking pole and victory in the season opening race, Green left Hockenheim in third in the title standings, although he struggled to thirteenth in the second race of the weekend. Full DTM Record Green's full results from his }} starts in the DTM are outlined in a series of tables below. DTM Entries The list below includes all of the teams and cars, as well as overall finishing positions for Green during his DTM career: Career Results |- | | | | | | | | | | |pts = 29 |pos = 6th}} | | | | | | | | | |pts = 31 |pos = 5th}} | | | | | | | | | |pts = 34.5 |pos = 4th}} | | | | | | | | | | |pts = 52 |pos = 4th}} | | | | | | | | | |pts = 27 |pos = 7th}} | | | | | | | | | | |pts = 32 |pos = 6th}} | | | | | | | | | | |pts = 35 |pos = 5th}} | | | | | | | | | | |pts = 121 |pos = 3rd}} | | | | | | | | | |pts = 35 |pos = 11th}} | | | | | | | | | |pts = 43 |pos = 10th}} |- |} References Category:Drivers Category:Current Drivers Category:British Drivers Category:Team Rosberg